The Past is the Future
by Crying-angel213
Summary: Sequel to A trip to remember. Diana finally has a way to be reunited with her daughter, but when she tries it, she's sent farther back then wanted where she gets to save another lost friend, will she ever get her daughter back, Read and find out. R&R.


I'm finally writing the sequel YAY ME!

Ch.1 Too Far Back

David and I were just now getting back to the apartment and thankfully Corinne and Brian were there.

I opened the door surprised to see Jakayla there.

"Jakalya, I thought you were on a trip." I said confused.

"Oh, I was, but Corinne informed me of what was going on." Jakayla answered.

I threw a grateful smile to Corinne.

"But, what about Joseph?"

"I told him that I had to go back and he said it was fine. I didn't ask him to join us, because there wasn't much he could do. After all he isn't like us." Jakalya said with a knowing look in her eyes.

I nodded to her and then said,

"Now to go back to the past we have to have the room dark but a few candles in the middle, then we have to form a circle."

David got the candles and turned the lights off, while the rest of us got into a circle.

Once he joined us I continued.

"There has to be absolute silence and you all have to concentrate on Shannah. Is that understood."

There were a few yes's and then I started to say,

"In this time and in this hour, we call upon the ancient power, to take us back to that fateful day and let us change it, so we can rid the world of this evil." I said this three more times and I could feel the room spinning.

During this time I closed my eyes so I wouldn't faint and when I opened them I was...puzzled.

I looked around and we were in some sort of building and it looked to be deserted.

I turned to David and said,

"Where are we?"

Apparently they were as confused as I was.

Then a sound rang out.

It was the bell, the school bell.

We were back in high school, but why?

"You don't think..." Corinne started to say, but stopped.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Do you think it's possible we were sent back to save Katie?"

"But why? Wasn't everyone concentrating on Shannah?" I asked slightly outraged.

I looked them all over and could tell they had.

"Maybe she has a part in everything." Jakalya suggested.

"Yes, maybe your right." Brian agreed.

I nodded and then said,

"Let's find her before it's too late, because if your right, then today is the day she died."

"Let's split up." David suggested.

"Good idea." Joseph said.

"Brian check her first class, Corinne check her second, Jakalya check her third, Joseph check her fourth and fifth, David you check the lunchroom and the last class, I'm going to check her last class and the buses. We'll meet up in the parking lot. Everyone got that?"

"Yes." Rang out, then we parted.

I raced to her last class but she was no where in sight.

I turned around and started to run again, but ran straight into someone.

I fell to the ground and without looking to see who I had ran into I got up and started to run again.

"Wait." I heard behind.

I skidded to a stop, I knew that voice.

I turned around and gasped.

"Abram!" I said thinking it ironic he was the one who I ran into.

"You dropped this." Abram said confused as to how I knew his name.

'Of course,' I thought, 'I must look different to him.'

"Thanks." I said getting my book back from him.

"How do you know my name?" He asked.

"My daughter goes here and said something about a boy with red hair and I guessed it was you."

"Oh really, what did she say?" He asked with what sounded like the biggest ego I've ever heard.

"Oh that you were a tomato." I said, trying not to laugh.

His face turned bright red and then I remembered I had to get going.

"Bye." I yelled over my shoulder as I ran off.

I ran to the where the buses were and was relieved to see that they had not left.

I found her bus and made sure that she was not on it.

She wasn't and that was good, but then I realized she had a car and could've drove home.

I rounded the school and saw the others, and then sighed in relief when I saw they had Katie with them.

She looked confused as hell though.

"Hey guys," I yelled to them when I got close enough.

They all turned to me and I saw Katie look at me with questioning eyes.

"Katie, I'm so glad they found you."

"Who the hell are you?" Katie asked angrily.

I was shocked I had never seen her so upset before, but then remembered what had happened with Christian.

"I'm somone who's here to help you."

"_What could you possibly help me with_." She sneered.

"Saving your life."

That got her to shut up.

"What do you mean?" She asked sounding scared.

"We can't talk here, let's go somewhere else."

We walked to the nearest cafe and sat down.

"Now what's going on?" Katie demanded.

"You and Christian got into a fight, did you not?"

"How did you know that?"

"Because I'm Diana, this is David, Corinne, Brian, Jakalya, and Joseph. Do you get it now?"

"But how is that possible?"

"We are from the future, and are trying to save you."

"What happened to me."

"You were in a driving accident. You were crying so hard and didn't see the car coming from the other way."

"But that's impossible."

"Why?" I asked confused.

"Because the reason Christian and I fought was because I met someone else and was leaving him. Why would I cry when I was happy."

I looked at her dumbfounded.

"If that's true, then it wasn't an accident."

She gasped and said,

"Who would want to hurt me?"

"I don't know, maybe there's more then we thought to Kyrsten's plan."

"What does Kyrsten have to do with anything?"

"She killed someone I cared for, and possibly you."

"But why..." Then understanding dawned in her eyes.

"She's after David, isn't she?"

"How did you know?" I asked Katie.

"Because I overheard her today talking to one of her friends about how she was going to get David one way or another. Then she noticed me and stopped talking."

"That has to be why she killed you."

"It has to be."

"You have to be extremely careful now that you know."

"I will be."

Then the room started to spin for no reason and we were back in the apartment.

"Do you think she's alright?" Corinne asked.

"Only one way to find out."

I walked over to the phone and called her cell.

On the second ring someone picked up.

"Hello?" I heard Katie say on the other side.

I breathed a sigh of relief and said,

"Katie, it's Diana, we need you here a.s.a.p."

"I'll be there."

I closed the phone and turned to the others.

"She's fine." I said and they all had smiles on their faces.

* * *

Okay, I'm going to stop it there. I hope you think it's cool how Katie's back in the story. I'm just glad to be done with this ch. finally. Please review and the next ch. will be up sooner or later, until then,

Samsgirl-4ever


End file.
